Super Smash Bros Brawl: What Happens in Reality
by Inuyasha Armin Scarlet
Summary: Summary in the dang story. Just know, prepare to be shocked. Just kidding :p


**Super Smash Bros. Brawl:**

**What Happens in Reality**

**By: Lizzie the Diamond**

**We all know that Super Smash Bros. Brawl is awesome. Some love the fighting; some wish more characters were added. Hopefully, in the next Super Smash Bros. game, if there is one, they have characters like Shadow or Geno.**

**Anyway, have you ever wondered what's going on when you don't play the game? Like, what REALLY happens? I'm going to find out.**

**All characters belong to Nintendo. Except for Snake, who goes to Konami. Also Sonic the Hedgehog, who belongs to Sega.**

**

* * *

**

**Hello. I am Lizzie the Diamond. Not my real name, of course, but you get it. I'm an interviewer. I'm going to find out what happens in the Super Smash Bros. universe. The first person I am going to talk to: Marth. Marth is awesome, in my opinion. We all have different opinions.**

**Lizzie-" Hello? Marth? Anybody?"**

**Zelda-" What is it that you need? Oh wait, your Lizzie, aren't you? It is nice to meet you."**

**Lizzie-" Oh, hello. It's a pleasure to meet you. Have you seen Marth? He is the first person I have to talk with."**

**Zelda-" Oh, I was just going to see Marth. Follow me."**

**I walked down a long corridor, covered in marble and limestone. It was truly beautiful.**

**Lizzie-" This is really nice."**

**Zelda-" Yeah, it is. It's a truly nice place to live in."**

**Lizzie-" You know, I always wondered this. Do the characters have their own rooms? And if they do, do they have it decorated to their liking?"**

**Zelda-" Yes, we have rooms. And it is decorated to our liking. For example, Princess Peach's room looks like a really pink version of Mushroom Castle."**

**Lizzie-" That fits her perfectly. I can't wait to see your room."**

**Zelda-" When do I get interviewed?" **

**Lizzie-" Hmm, let me see… Oh, you'll be interviewed after Ike, who comes after Marth."**

**Zelda-" Oh, goodie! Well, here you are. I ought to get ready. See you soon."**

**Lizzie-" Okay, thank you!"**

**As Zelda walked away, I turned around to see a golden doorplate. On it, in bold, underlined, italic letters, said **_**Marth**_**. 'Well, here we go', I thought. I knocked on the door, and it opened to the most majestic place I've ever seen.**

'**Wow', I thought. The room was so refined, so graceful. The walls were covered in actual diamond. The carpet was pure velvet. The room itself was so sophisticated.**

**Marth-" It is nice to meet you. Don't be a stranger, come in."**

**I was baffled by the amount of exquisiteness in this room.**

**Lizzie-" Hello. My name is-"**

**Marth-" Lizzie. I know. All of us smashers are quite excited. Some are even nervous. I am Prince Marth of Altea, from the Fire Emblem universe."**

**Lizzie-" Shall we get started?"**

**Marth-" Indeed."**

**As we sat down on plush chairs, I couldn't help but wonder on **

**why does this room look so flawless. **

**Lizzie-" First question: Why does this room look so grandeur?"**

**Marth-" A prince deserves to have his room look charming."**

**Lizzie-" I guess you are right. **

**What is your rating of Super Smash Bros. Brawl?"**

**Marth-" A ten. Mainly because I'm in it."**

**Lizzie-" You are funny Marth. Who do you spend time with in the Super Smash Bros. universe?**

**Marth-" I hang out with Zelda, Peach, Pit, and Ike."**

**Lizzie-" What do you think of Ike?"**

**Marth-" Ike is great. A trustworthy mercenary indeed."**

**Lizzie-" You know Marth, you are one of the characters I am compatible with."**

**Marth-" I am? Wow, that's really good to know."**

**Lizzie-" It is, isn't. Oh, look at the time. I have to interview Ike, then Zelda. Then I take a break."**

**Marth-" You shall see me during that break."**

**Lizzie-" Okay. Sayonara, Marth."**

**Marth waved good-bye. I left the room. I wondered where Ike could be. I went down the stairs. I smell food cooking.**

**I went to the kitchen to see Kirby making soup, chicken, and all other types of food. 'Probably making dinner', I thought. **

**When I turned around I saw a blue-haired man stuffing his face of what appeared to be KFC.**

**Lizzie-" Yep, that's Ike."**

**I walked over to him. I did what anybody would do to get Ike's attention.**

**Lizzie-" Ike, I have honey BBQ chicken wings for you. It's over 9000 chicken wings. And they are all just for you."**

**Ike-" What? REALLY? Gimme! Oh, wait, you're Lizzie. Sorry. I'm Ike of the Greil Mercenaries! Also from the Fire Emblem universe."**

**Lizzie-" Lizzie. Lizzie the Diamond. Nice to meet ya."**

**Ike-" Heh, I like you, kid. You're just like me, but smaller.**

**Lizzie-" We should get started."**

**Of course, Ike chose a spot near a plate of chicken wings. I assume that was apart of dinner.**

**Ike-" What'cha gotta ask me?"**

**Lizzie-" First, if you're going to eat the chicken, at least be sneaky with it.**

**Ike-" I'm not reaching for any-"**

**Lizzie-" I see your hand moving towards the plate."**

**Ike-" You are a worthy adversary.**

**Lizzie-" Heh, thanks. Now, whom do you hang out with?"**

**Ike-" Marth, Pit, Link, Toon Link Sonic, Snake, and Zero Suit Samus, and now officially apart of my list, you."**

**Lizzie-" Wow, thanks. So there are only two girls?"**

**Ike-" Well, if you count Marth…"**

**Lizzie-" Ike! Heh, ya know, I spoke to Marth first, and he said some things about you…"**

**Ike-" He DID? What did he say? Tell me, tell me!"**

**Lizzie-" Whoa, whoa, calm down. I MIGHT tell you during my break. Besides, I'm askin' the questions here. Now, what do you think of Marth?"**

**Ike-" Marth is cool. He's secretive at times, but that's what make him so great."**

**Lizzie-" Personally, I LOVE chicken. Mmm, chicken… Why do you love chicken, Ike?"**

**Ike-" Same reason you do."**

**Lizzie-" Ike…"**

**Ike-" Tell me what Marth said. Now."**

**Lizzie-" Oh, look at the time! Before I take my break, I have to talk to Zelda. See ya! Bye-bye! Adios!"**

**Ike-" Oh no you don't!"**

**I started running. I wonder why does Ike care so much on what Marth says about him? Anyway, I JUST noticed Ike doesn't have his sword, Ragnell. Man, he is really fast without his sword. I need help. Quick.**

**Lizzie-" Zelda, help! Ike is chasing me!"**

**Ike-" Tell me what he said! Tell me!"**

**Zelda-" Ike, stop this instant!"**

**Lizzie & Ike-" Zelda!"**

**Zelda-" Ike, she'll tell you during her break. Now, if you don't mind, I have to have my interview."**

**Ike-" You ARE going to tell me. I'll make sure of it."**

**Lizzie-"…"**

**Zelda-" Come, Lizzie. Let us go to the living room."**

**Lizzie-" … Huh? Oh, uh, okay."**

**I couldn't help the fact that Ike was staring at me. Gosh, what can be so important about a few simple, meaningful, words?**

**Zelda-" Here is the living room."**

**Lizzie-" Aw. Mah. Gawd. It's…it's… magnificent."**

**The living room looked so dignified.**

**Lizzie-" Marvelous, simply marvelous."**

**Zelda-" I know. It makes it all worthwhile."**

**Zelda and I sat on chairs that awfully looked like King Dedede's Waddle Dees and Waddle Doos.**

**Lizzie-" Waddle Dees?"**

**Zelda-" They are made to look like Waddles Dees and Waddle Doos."**

**Lizzie-" At least they are not Gordos. Now, first up, do you and Sheik have different personalities?"**

**Zelda-" Even though Sheik and I are the same person, our personalities are different."**

**Lizzie-" Who do you hang out with?"**

**Zelda-" Peach, Marth, Kirby, Link, and Toon Link."**

**Lizzie-" Is Link…"**

**Zelda-" My boyfriend? Lets just say Link is cute."**

**Lizzie-" Zelda…"**

**Zelda- 'laughs'.**

**Lizzie-" Hey Zelda, I have a feeling Ike is watching me."**

**Zelda-" I'm going to kill the dumb mercenary."**

**Lizzie-" Aww, it's time. Looks like I go to the kitchen, right?"**

**Zelda-" Yep. C'mon, I'll walk you down."**

**As Zelda and I walked down, I saw Bowser. He looked mad.**

**Bowser-" ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARR!"**

**Lizzie-" Maybe if you weren't so evil, you could invite Peach to you castle."**

**Bowser-" Roar… roar."**

**Zelda-" Bowser…?"**

**Lizzie-" He was mad about Princess Peach and the failed kidnapping. He then was thinking about not being evil, but we all know that's not goin' to happen."**

**Zelda-" Heh, yeah."**

**We made it to the kitchen. Everybody was there. Popo and Nana waved at me. Mr. Game & Watch held up a sign that said hello. Ganondorf nodded my way. Then I remembered. Ike.**

**Lizzie-" WHERE IS IKE?"**

**Ike-" AHHHHHHH!"**

**Everybody-" GASP!"**

**Ike-" TELL ME! Tell me what Marth said. TELL ME NOW!"**

**Peach-" No Ike, violence is never the way!"**

**Mario & Luigi-" Mamma Mia! What-a is a-wrong with Ike?"**

**Ganondorf-" Evil has came."**

**Link-" Ike! What are you doing?"**

**Kirby-" KIRBY!"**

**Lizzie-" Stop…Ike…Stop.**

**Ike-" TELL ME!"**

**Marth-" Ike! Stop right now!"**

**Ike released me. He looked up at Marth while I was regaining my breath. Marth came towards me, walking in his classical way.**

**Marth-" Are you okay Lizzie? Are you hurt?"**

**Lizzie-" Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little shaken, that's all."**

**Marth-" Ike! What's wrong with you? Are you crazy? You could've killed her! Ike!"**

**Ike-" I just wanted her to tell me what you said about me in your interview."**

**Marth-" By choking her! God, what is wrong with you Ike!"**

**Lizzie-" Ike, Marth said that you were great and that you are a trustworthy mercenary. Now, can someone take me upstairs? I feel light-headed."**

**Marth-" Take her to my room. Ike, I'm disappointed in you."**

**Marth then stomped off upstairs, to his room. As I was carried upstairs, I noticed a sad Ike looking my way.**

**

* * *

**

**In Marth's Room:**

**Everyone was commenting on what happened, some of them talking to me.**

**Peach-" Are you going to be okay, Lizzie? Here, have a mushroom."**

**Lizzie-" Thanks, Peach."**

**Toon Link-" I hardly knew Lizzie, but I considered her as a friend…"**

**Link-" She's not dying, idiot."**

**Toon Link-" Oh…"**

**Marth-" I'm sorry Lizzie."**

**Lizzie-" Don't worry Marth, it's not your fault. I've should've told him."**

**Marth-" But Lizzie, the point is that he should have never acted that way. He could've seriously hurt you."**

**Zelda-" Marth is right Lizzie. What Ike did was unacceptable."**

**Lizzie-" I wonder why Ike cares so muck about the words you say about him, Marth."**

**Link & Toon Link-" I smell romance blooming between Ike and –"**

**Sonic-" Shut up before I get Super Sonic on you idiots."**

**Marth-" Link, Toon Link, Sonic, go get Lizzie that blanket we made for her. Zelda, go make that delicious Hyrule Apple Pie. Peach, make some of your yummy 7 Mushroomy Soup. Mario, go help Peach. Luigi, make your world-famous Luigi's Pizza and Spaghetti. I'll make you some Altean tea with peppermint. Everyone understand?**

**Everyone-" Right."**

**They all left. Here I am, sitting on Marth's bed, alone. I hate being alone. It's a little scary when you're alone, especially if something goes wrong, and you have nobody by your side. **_**CRRREEEAAAKKK.**_** 'What was that?' I thought. All I saw was figure in the doorway. It came in the room and shut the door.**

**Lizzie-" Marth?"**

**As soon as the figure got clearer, I knew who it was.**

**Lizzie-" Ike. What are you doin' here?" **

**Ike-" I'm here to give an apology. I'm sorry Lizzie."**

**Lizzie-" Ike, no need to-"**

**Ike-" Yes, there is. What I did was wrong. I really could have hurt you."**

**Lizzie-" Ike, I accept your apology. I understand. It happens to us all the time. I only want to know one thing: why did it care so much?"**

**Ike-" Because…because… It's hard to explain."**

**Lizzie-" Don't worry, I understand completely now."**

**Ike-" Mini version of me."**

**Lizzie-" Don't ya want some chicken?"**

**Ike-" Yeah, I do."**

**Lizzie & Ike- (laughs).**

**Marth-" Ike."**

**Ike turned around to see an outraged Marth looking at him with a cold stare in his eyes. I expected the worse.**

**Lizzie-" Marth, Ike just apologized. There is no need for you to be infuriated. Everything is fine."**

**Marth-" Yes, there is Lizzie. What he did was reckless and disgraceful. He could have wounded you or worse!"**

**Ike-" Marth…"**

**Lizzie-" Marth, listen to me, now! Ike did not mean it. He was just a soul lost in anxiety. He even apologized! I forgave him; you should too.**

**Ike-" Marth, I'm really-"**

**Marth-" No need to say it. I forgive you Ike."**

**Ike had a huge grin on his face. Sonic, Snake, and Kirby came in.**

**Snake-" It's ready. Hurry up."**

**Sonic-" THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN!"**

**Kirby-" Yay!"**

**Lizzie-" What's going on?"**

**Ike & Marth-" C'mon!"**

**As Ike and Marth held my hand, we walked to the kitchen. What I saw was unbelievable.**

**It was a party. For me! Ike and Marth led me to the table.**

**Marth-" Since you are kind and sweet, we have decided to throw you a party!"**

**Ike-" On behalf of our honor, we introduce you as a legendary smasher!"**

**Zelda-"And you can stay with us in **

**the Super Smash Bros. Brawl mansion!"**

**Lizzie-" Thank you. Thank you all! I truly appreciate this!"**

**Then, out of nowhere, a supposedly drunk Link came out of nowhere.**

**Link-" Why don't I get a party, HUH? Why don't anybody watch me strip dance, HUH? Why don't anybody 'cept for Toon Link, R.O.B., and Mr. Game & Watch the Big Bang Theory with me, HUH? Answer ME!"**

**Then Link fell on the ground. Ike picked up the beer bottle that he dropped.**

**Ike-" Pokémon Beer. The beer for Pokémon.**

**Pikachu-" Pika, pika?"**

**Ivysaur-" Ivysaur?"**

**No one really cared about the Pokémon beer. Having fun was what we were caring about. Life is sweet.**

**

* * *

**

**I hoped you all like it! To tell you the truth, I really didn't explain what happens in the Super Smash Bros. universe. But you have a sense of what happens.**

**I was going to interview more people, but, c'mon, there are 36 characters. I can't think of questions for all 36 characters.**

**See ya next time!**


End file.
